Zaklęty dwór/I/XV
Śród tego ogólnego zamieszania i popłochu nie spostrzegł nikt, że na zasłane trupami pobojowisko nowa przybyła osoba. Juliusz, dojeżdżając do mieszkania mandatariusza, posłyszał z dala wystrzał pistoletu, po chwili spotkał się z uciekającym maziarzem, a stając prawie jednocześnie z drugim wystrzałem przed gankiem, niemy i osłupiały z zdziwienia, przypatrywał się całej poprzedniej scenie. — Co to znaczy, co to jest? — zawołał ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia. Na ten wykrzyk pierwszy podniósł się z ziemi policjant, któremu podobno największe groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Kula świsnęła mu ponad samą głową, że nieborak przytomność stracił w pierwszej chwili. Podniósł się teraz powoli i ostrożnie i jakby sam sobie nie dowierzając, obejrzał się dokoła z szeroko rozdziawioną gębą i okropnie na wierzch wybałuszonymi oczyma. — Co się tu dzieje? — zapytał na nowo Juliusz. — Rozbój, jasny panie — wybełkotał policjant. Wymówiony tytuł jasnego pana działał elektrycznie na szanownego mandatariusza i jego godną połowicę. Oboje naraz porwali się z ziemi. Mandatariusz stanął w strasznie głupiej pozycji i ledwie na niezgrabny zdobył się ukłon, pani sędzina krzyknęła przeraźliwie na widok swego negliżu i szybko jak kula znikła w sieniach. Juliusz głośnym zaniósł się śmiechem. Mandatariusz opamiętał się po części. — Trzydzieści lat jestem mandatariuszem — wybełkotał, szeroko rozkrzyżowując ręce — a jeszcze po dziś dzień nie zdarzył mi się podobny wypadek. — Ale cóż się stało właściwie? — powtórzył Juliusz skacząc z konia. — Okropna historia! Cyrkuł i kryminał nie zechce nawet uwierzyć! — Czemu? — A, panie dobrodzieju, to nie do uwierzenia! Juliusz zaczął się już niecierpliwić, rozciekawiony do najwyższego. — Przestańże się pan dziwić — przemówił z silniejszym naciskiem — i odpowiedz raz na moje zapytanie. Mandatariusz połapał jakoś rozstrzelone myśli i per longum et latum jął opowiadać całe zdarzenie. Juliusz przysłuchiwał się z nadzwyczajnym zajęciem, a twarz jego mieniła się coraz więcej. Domyślił się zaraz, że zuchwały zbieg był to ten sam maziarz, którego, według zeznania Ołańczuka, niedawno Kost' z Eugenią oczekiwali przed dworcem i który tej jeszcze nocy miał być u starego klucznika. Rozpamiętując i kombinując cały tok wypadków przyszedł łatwo do przekonania, że pod sukniami i pozorem maziarza wcale jakaś inna ukrywa się osoba. Lecz któż mogła być ta osoba? I na to łatwa znachodziła się odpowiedź. Zapamiętały opór przeciw rewizji, niezwyczajne uzbrojenie, objawiona śmiałość i zręczność, i to skore narażenie się na najwyższe niebezpieczeństwo, byle tylko ujść uwięzienia — wszystko to naprowadzało w owych czasach na pewien nieomylny, zda się, ślad. Juliusz uderzył się w czoło, jak gdyby mu się nagle jakaś ważna rozjaśniła zagadka. W jego bujnej, rozpalonej wyobraźni urocza postać Eugenii cudownym naraz olśniła się blaskiem. Z pięknej, dowcipnej, szlachetnej dziewczyny stała się naraz romantyczna bohaterka, kapłanka wielkiej idei, uczestniczka wielkich zamiarów! Im silniej jednak ustalało się w nim to przekonanie, tym większy ogarniał go niepokój. Tajemnemu jej działaniu zagrażało odkrycie, nad niebezpiecznymi jej związkami groźne zawisło niebezpieczeństwo. Niedawne odkrycia Ołańczuka i świeże zdarzenie w dominium musiałyby, dochodząc zestawione razem do wiedzy zwierzchności, podsycić jej poprzednie podejrzenia i wywołując ściślejsze śledztwo, mogły łatwo naprowadzić na ślad całej tajemnicy. W takim razie jakże srogie niebezpieczeństwo zagrażało Eugenii i reszcie współdziałających osób! Myśl ta przeszywała na wskroś Juliusza, a bijąc się z nią zawzięcie, powziął nagle jakieś silne postanowienie. Zwrócił się do mandatariusza, który dotąd jeszcze nie mógł zupełnie przyjść do siebie, i ozwał się cokolwiek zmienionym głosem: — Panie Gągolewski, prosiłbym pana na słówko. Mandatariusz w tej chwili całą pięścią uderzył się w czoło i zarzucił w tył głowę jak człowiek, który nagle znalazł klucz do jakiejś ważnej zagadki. — Mam go już! — wykrzyknął tryumfująco, nie uważając na zagadnienie dziedzica. Juliusz wypatrzył się nań zdziwiony. Mandatariusz dumnym dokoła potoczył spojrzeniem. — Ho, ho, ho — przemówił z emfazą — przenikliwość moja... — Prosiłem pana na słówko rozmowy — przerwał Juliusz niecierpliwie. Mandatariusz w niskim ukłonie zgiął się we dwoje. — Przepraszam uniżenie pana dobrodzieja, nie uważałem! Roztrząsałem, kto jest ten maziarz, i wiem już, wiem, niech mię siarczysty piorun... Juliusz niespokojnie obejrzał się dokoła i nowym niecierpliwym gestem przerwał dalsze tryumfujące wynurzanie się mandatariusza. — Proszę pana, panie Gągolewski — rzekł zmierzając do kancelarii. Mandatariusz skwapliwie poskoczył za swym znakomitym gościem, zaledwie jednak stanął w kancelarii, ozwał się nieco zniżonym głosem, głowę ze znaczeniem przechylając na bok: — Panie dobrodzieju, to jeden z tych... z tych... z ostatniego cyrkularza . — Jak to? — zapytał Juliusz, choć dorozumiewał się, co znaczą te wyrazy. Mandatariusz stanął na piętach, oczy wytrzeszczył, brwi podciągnął do góry, wargi wydął naprzód i przykładając z uroczystą powagą palec do nosa, mruknął ledwie zrozumiale: — Em... mi... Emisariuszszsz!... Juliusz zadrgał z lekka. — Pst! — szepnął niespokojnie. — Pst! — powtórzył mechanicznie mandatariusz. Młodzieniec szybko przeszedł się po pokoju. — Panie Gągolewski — ozwał się po chwili namysłu — sądzę, że mogę panu śmiało zaufać. Mandatariusz w uroczystym milczeniu pochylił głowę na piersi i tylko spode łba zerknął na młodzieńca. — Słuchaj pan — ciągnął dalej Juliusz otrząsając się z wszelkiego wahania. — Cały dzisiejszy wypadek musisz pan jakoś... tak... zręcznie... tak... — Zatachlować... niby... — dokończył mandatariusz peritus rei. — Tak jakoś zupełnie zatrzeć i zagładzić. Twarz mandatariusza na krótką chwilkę szczególnym rozpromieniła się zadowoleniem. „Mam go!” — poszepnął w duchu. — Hm, hm — krząknął poważnie, pokiwując głową. Juliusz coraz niespokojniej wpatrywał się w jego twarz. — Jakże? — zapytał. Mandatariusz ciągle kiwał głową, jakby się z jakimiś ciężkimi ważył myślami. — Trudno, bardzo trudno... — szepnął. — Trudno? — powtórzył Juliusz. — Hm, hm, hm, tararara — mruczał pan sędzia w pozornym zamyśleniu i nadymał się coraz więcej. — Cóż więc... — naglił niecierpliwie Juliusz. — Ta... — mruknął pan mandatariusz i rozkrzyżował ręce. — Uda się? — Pieniądze u tych łajdaków wszystko mogą. Ale to łotry na wielki kamień, fiu, fiu, fiu, potrzeba ogromnie poforsować! — Mniejsza o to. — Parę setek... — Bierz licho. Mandatariusz aż oblizał się z radości. — Ja się sam narażam, ale to nic — mruknął zerkając spode łba. — Będę pamiętał o tym i potrafię panu nagrodzić. — O, panie dobrodzieju! — kłaniał się mandatariusz — żeby tylko dekret nie odebrali — poszepnął po chwili w tragicznej stawiając się pozycji. — Zapewniam panu w takim razie dzisiejsze utrzymanie po koniec życia. Mandatariusz odkrząknął głośno i z impetem potarł czoło. — Ha, w Bogu nadzieja! — przemówił. — Spróbuję z tym tałałajstwem. Strażników potrzeba odwieść od zaskarżenia, a u policjanta i aktuariusza okupić milczenie. — Jak pan uważasz. — A co będzie potrzeba... — dodał mandatariusz z pewnym wielomownym poruszeniem ręki. — Zażądasz pan w moim imieniu od Girgilewicza. Mandatariusz ukłonił się w milczeniu. — Ale jeszcze nie dość na tym. Mandatariusz nastrzygł uszy i wydął spodnią wargę. Juliusz prawił dalej: — Ołańczuk przybędzie tu dzisiaj z zaskarżeniem przeciw Kostiowi Bulijowi. Podejrzewa go, że w spółce z tym właśnie maziarzem okrada dwór żwirowski... Pan Gągolewski uważnie pokiwał głową i nieznacznie łypnął oczyma. — Jego zeznania mogłyby ściągnąć śledztwo. — Rozumiem. — Potrzeba by je także... — Złożyć ad acta. — Ale oprócz tego chodzi jeszcze przeszkodzić Ołańczukowi, aby nie udał się wprost do kryminału. — Wpakuję go do aresztu na parę tygodni. Juliusz zawahał się i zmarszczył brwi. Mandatariusz uśmiechnął się z zaufaniem. — Mam właśnie wyborny pretekst pod ręką. W Buczałach skradziono konia jednemu chłopowi. Rzucę podejrzenie na Mykitę Ołańczuka. Juliusz wzruszył ramionami. — Ha, kiedy inaczej być nie może. — Tylko, że tego łotra potrzeba żywić — poderwał mandatariusz z indygnacją. — Policzysz pan sobie u mnie każdy dzień. Mandatariusz swym zwykłym uniżonym odpowiedział ukłonem. — Mogę się tedy zupełnie spuścić na pana? — zapytał Juliusz, jakby dla ostatecznego utwierdzenia się. — Ręczę za wszystko sumieniem! — zawołał mandatariusz z uroczystą dobitnością. Juliusz podał mu rękę i po krótkim pożegnaniu wyszedł z kancelarii. Pan mandatariusz odprowadził dziedzica aż na ganek, sam przypadł przytrzymać strzemiona i nie przestał kłaniać się uniżenie, aż koń cwałem pomknął na gościniec. Teraz zaś zmieniła się nagle cała jego postać. Wyprężył się sztywnie, brzuch wypiął naprzód, ręce schował do kieszeni i z promieniejącą zadowoleniem twarzą wracał powoli do kancelarii. — Starościc był wariat, a to głupiec, dureń co się zowie... — przemówił sam do siebie wesoło. — Mam go teraz zupełnie w mojej mocy — ciągnął dalej po chwili. — Niech no mi teraz spróbuje zaimponować ten hołodryga, ten Czorgut, czyli raczej czort przeklęty. Dziedzic skompromitowany, to ani kwestii, musi więc siedzieć cicho jak trusia, bo inaczej powącha pismo nosem. A temu oczajduszy, temu przybłędzie przy pierwszej okazji takiego wytnę szczutka w nos, że aż za dziesiątą miedzę wytnie kołowrota. Pokażę mu, mospanie, gdzie raki zimują. I pan mandatariusz na samo wspomnienie Katyliny zaperzył się i zabuńdziuczył, jakby diabła chciał schwytać za rogi. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał. — Trzeba się wziąć do tych strażników — mruknął i odchylając drzwi, obudwu przywołał do kancelarii. — To mi się podoba! — zagrzmiał zaraz na wstępie piorunującym głosem. — Dwóch zbrojnych strażników pozwala niebezpiecznemu kontrabandziście umknąć z kancelarii. A za cóż to wam cesarz płaci, do kroćset piorunów. Doniosę to niezwłocznie finansowej władzy, niech takich tchórzów ponapędza na cztery wiatry, do milion diabłów!... Obadwaj strażnicy pogłupieli na tę harangę niespodziewaną. — Ależ, wielmożny sędzio — ozwał się jeden. — Halt's Maul! — zakrzyknął pan mandatariusz po niemiecku, jak to zwykł czynić, kiedy w sprawach urzędowych komuś chciał silniej zaimponować. — Osobiście pojadę do pana respicjenta i powiem mu, jakich mam pod sobą ludzi, tchórzów, darmozjadów, co we dwóch nie mogą przytrzymać jednego kontrabandzistę, choć im jeszcze huzary pomagali. — Ależ, łaskawy panie — ozwał się drugi z strażników. — Halt's Maul, mości dobrodzieju — srożył się dalej mandatariusz — do respicjenta, do cyrkułu, do kryminału was osmaruję, łajdaki, kolbą w żebra wam zajadę, tchórze! I tym trybem dalej piorunował i odgrażał się dalej, że obadwaj strażnicy potruchleli z przestrachu i nuż dalej kłonić się aż do kolan wielmożnego sędziego i prosić pokornie, aby raczył łaskawie przemilczeć całe zdarzenie i puścił w niepamięć ich uchybienie. Pan sędzia długo dał się prosić i błagać, aż zmiękł nareszcie, kiedy jeden z strażników przyrzekł paczkę wybornych sygarów, a drugi spory zwój węgierskiego tytoniu najlepszej sorty w nagrodę milczenia. — Bogdaj to mieć głowę na karku — mruknął po wyjściu strażników, z zadowoleniem zacierając ręce. — I kilka setek kapnie do kieszeni, i dziedzica złowiło się na wędkę, i sygarka i tytoń przypłyną, i temu hołodrydze będzie można puścić fimfę w nos! Ależ — dodał po krótkiej pauzie, marszcząc brwi cokolwiek — z tym wszystkim wielki ze mnie cymbał! Dziedzic tak skoro przystał na tych kilka setek, że można by śmiało żądać z tysiączkę. No, no — pocieszał się — jakoś to będzie. Co się odwlekło, to nie uciekło. Poznawszy naturę dziedzica, będziemy umieli zastosować się na przyszłość. Poufny ten monolog przerwało nagłe wejście walecznego aktuariusza, naszego nieocenionego pana Gustawa Chochelki, i jego nieodstępnej suki Pepity. Godny alter ego pana mandatariusza, upędziwszy ćwierć mili w piekielnym przestrachu, opamiętał się jakoś, że przecież bądź co bądź grochowym nabojem nie mógł zabić na śmierć swego pryncypała. — Mój Boże! — szepnął żałośnie — nieraz dziesięć razy strzelę, nim jednego wróbla ubiję, a teraz od razu miałbym zastrzelić pana sędziego! A pan sędzia przecież nie wróbel! Po tej logicznej uwadze zaczął pan Chochelka spokojniej zastanawiać się nad stanem rzeczy. Przypomniał sobie najwyraźniej, że strzelając w swym bohaterskim uniesieniu, mierzył w górę, prosto w niebo. — Jakimże więc sposobem mogłem trafić w niego! Chyba się już diabeł usadził — lamentował dalej. Tym trybem rozpamiętywał biedak dalej swoje położenie, a im więcej zagłębiał się w myślach, tym silniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że kiedy do ubicia jednego wróbla potrzebował dziesięciu strzałów, dla pana mandatariusza w żaden sposób nie mógł wystarczyć jeden, bo przecież, jak arcytrafnie i logicznie zauważył, pan mandatariusz nie wróbel! — Ho, ho, jemu by i wół nie sprostał! — pocieszał się w ciężkim utrapieniu. I po tym ostatecznym argumencie nie myślał już uciekać dalej. — Niech się dzieje, co chce, powrócę do domu — zawyrokował stanowczo. — Głowy mi nie urwą. Miał rację, zupełną rację pan aktuariusz! Głowie jego żadne nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo! Ale bo też byli złośliwi ludzie, co utrzymywali głośno i otwarcie, że pan Chochelka nie ma wcale głowy, wbrew silnemu przekonaniu innych, którzy mniej ujemni w swych sądach, przyznawali mu na wszelki wypadek pół głowy, czyli raczej półgłówki. Bądź jak bądź, z całą czy połową głowy, pan Gustaw Chochelka postanowił wrócić do domu i mężnie stawić czoło wszelkiemu niebezpieczeństwu. Trochę mdło mu się zrobiło koło serca, kiedy zbliżał się ku prześwietnej dominii, ależ za to widzieć go było o kilka chwil później, kiedy spotkawszy się z policjantem dowiedział się, że nie tylko ten sam żadnego nie poniósł uszkodzenia, ale i pan sędzia zdrów jak ryba i właśnie co długą z dziedzicem odbył konferencję. — Teraz rewizorów przywołał do kancelarii — kończył policjant — ale wygląda coś bardzo rozsierdzony. Pan aktuariusz w jednej chwili w innego zmienił się człowieka. Skurczona z przestrachu postać wyprostowała się w całej swej niepospolitej długości, wybałuszone na wierzch oczy cofnęły się o pół cala do swych jam, wybladła twarz zajaśniała hardym uśmiechem. Szkoda, że zwierciadła nie było pod ręką. Pan Chochelka byłby sam do siebie zalotnymi strzelił oczyma, tak się naraz wydawał pięknym, wspaniałym, imponującym! Poprawił naprędce zawiesiste bakenbardy, podciągnął sztywne kołnierzyki, potarł z impetem czuprynę i dalej co tchu na prześcigi z swą wierną Pepitą popędził ku domowi. Jak bomba wpadł do kancelarii i zabójczymi dokoła miotając spojrzeniami, zawołał zdyszanym głosem: — To, to! Diabeł go tam dopędzi! — Kogo? — zapytał mandatariusz zdziwiony, — A tego łotra, rozbójnika! — Maziarza? — Pół mili pędziłem za nim! Pan mandatariusz zgłupiał zupełnie i niemiłosiernie rozdziawił gębę. — P... p... pędziłeś?... — zająknął się. — Ale cóż! Nie mogłem nigdzie przydybać konia, a piechotą ani rusz dopędzić łotra! Pan mandatariusz teraz dopiero opamiętał się ze swego zdziwienia, a przypominając sobie jednocześnie ten wystrzał niespodziewany, co go w tak niefortunną potrącił sytuację, zmarszczył brwi, przygryzł wargi i gniewnie wzruszył ramionami. — At, milczałbyś pan do licha — ofuknął się z oburzeniem. — Za kogóż mię to masz, abym wierzył twoim banalukom! Pan aktuariusz zaperzył się urażony. — Wolno wierzyć albo nie wierzyć, jak się panu sędziemu podoba! — burknął zuchwale. Pan sędzia groźnie podniósł się na pięty, ale wtem na szczęście pana Chochelki rozwarły się drzwi i w żołnierskiej postawie wszedł Mykita Ołańczuk. Twarz pana sędziego surowy i złowrogi przybrała wyraz. Pociągany do protokołu Ołańczuk powtórzył szczegółowo wszystko to, co wczoraj i dzisiaj wyznał przed Juliuszem. Pan sędzia, ukończywszy śledztwo, w zamyśleniu przechadzał się po pokoju. — Kombinując cały stan rzeczy — szeptał przez zęby — na nader ważne można wpaść odkrycia. Kto by tylko mogła być ta jejmościanka z jasnymi włosami?! Ach, żebym też to wszystko doniósł! Pan komisarz Schnoferl przebłagałby się w swej niechęci do mnie i na całym arkuszu wypaliłby mi reskrypt pochwalny. Dalibóg, trzeba nad tym pomyśleć! A obracając się do swego nader pilnie przy stoliku zajętego aktuariusza, podyktował mu zwykłą formułkę zamykającą protokół, a potem sam wziął pióro do ręki i z wielkim zamachem i kunsztownymi wykrętami nakreślił swoje imię z niezbędnym przydatkiem tytułów: Mandatar und Polizeirichter. — Skończone! — mruknął i odetchnął po ciężkim trudzie. — A cóż, proszę wielmożnego sędziego, stanie się z Kostiem? — zapytał Ołańczuk z właściwym sobie wyrazem zawziętej nienawiści. Mandatariusz groźnie nasrożył wąsy. — Z Kostiem, nie wiem — mruknął z przyciskiem — ale ty pójdziesz do aresztu. — Ja? Za co? — Ukradłeś konia, urwiszu! Ołańczuk skoczył jak opętany i przeżegnał się całą pięścią. Pan sędzia krzyknął na policjanta: — Okuj mi tego łotra i wsadź do tylnego aresztu! — Ależ dlaboga, ja nie wiem nic o żadnym koniu... Mandatariusz przerwał mu dalszą ekskuzę głośnym policzkiem. — Milcz, łotrze! — Ależ, łaskawy sędzio! — Ho, ho, już ty się przyznasz, ptaszku, jak parę miesięcy posiedzisz o chlebie i wodzie. — Parę miesięcy!... — wykrzyknął Ołańczuk z dziką złością. Pan mandatariusz skinął tylko ręką, a barczysty policjant w okamgnieniu założył kajdany eks-żołnierzowi i za kark wyprowadził go z kancelarii. Pan mandatariusz odsapnął i odkrząknął należycie i spojrzał na zegarek. — Pierwsza! — zawołał jakby przestraszony. — Niech diabli porwą, człowiek jak koń pracuje! Przed czwartą porwałem się z łóżka i do pierwszej nie można było odetchnąć. Pan Chochelka niemym tylko westchnieniem zawtórował skardze swego czcigodnego pryncypała. W tej chwili z trzaskiem rozwarły się drzwi, a pani sędzina wpadła zadyszana do pokoju. — Ty nic nie wiesz! — krzyknęła z pełnej piersi na wstępie. Pan mandatariusz wytrzeszczył oczy. — Sięczkowska tu była z Oparek! — I cóż? — Powiadam ci, dziwne rzeczy dzieją się we dworze! — trzepotała prędko, jakby w obawie, aby ją kto nie uprzedził. — Cóż przecie? — Wyobraź sobie: ten przybysz nieznajomy, ten Czort... Czort... at! diabeł go tam wie, jak się nazywa! — Katylina? — A tak, ten Katylina zniknął gdzieś bez wieści i słychu. — Ech! — mruknął pan mandatariusz nie dowierzając. — Ale powiadam ci, tej nocy punkt o dwunastej kazał się obudzić lokajowi i uzbrojony w dubeltówkę, cztery pistolety, sztylety i pałasze... — Co, co, co? — przerwał mandatariusz cofając się o parę kroków w tył. — Powiadam ci, Sięczkowskiej wszystko to opowiadał sam Filip, który mu konia przyprowadził. — Dziedzic o niczym nie wiedział? Mandatariusz z niedowierzaniem pokiwał głową. — Ale powiadam ci, rano kazał go szukać, ale nie było nigdzie ani śladu, dopiero dziś w południe powrócił... — Powrócił? — Sam koń bez swego jeźdźca. — Owa! — Dziedzic lata po pokojach jak opętany, bo nie wie, co o tym myśleć. — Zapewne urwisz gdzieś kark skręcił, jak mu to przepowiedziałem — mruknął mandatariusz, z zadowoleniem zacierając ręce. Jak widać, przeklęty Katylina ciągle jeszcze okrutnego nabawiał go przestrachu i respektu. — A gdzież Sięczkowska? — zapytał nagle swoją połowicę. — Jest u mnie. — A to można się wszystkiego dowiedzieć od niej samej — mruknął wychodząc z kancelarii. W progu zatrzymał się na chwilkę. — Dobrze rozważywszy, to i to jest jedna z wiadomości, za którą by się pan Schnoferl pewnie nie gniewał. Zaklęty dwór 01 15